A Touch Unfelt
by Harvest Loon
Summary: Molly has lived in Harmonica Town for years and built a close "friendship" with the local chef Chase. When she is given the news of her arranged marriage to someone else, how will this affect their relationship? Thanks to Google Eleanor for Beta reading.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

A Touch Unfelt

Introduction

**Welcome to the rewrite of one of my previous stories 'A Touch Unfelt.' I'm very sorry to all the fans of its previous form but I really wasn't happy with it and therefore didn't feel the urge to update it. I'm making a few amendments, for example I'm changing the setting from Waffle Town to Harmonica town and Akari to Molly. However the main story line will stay the same. Please review and enjoy guys.**

_How can you ache and crave for someone's touch_

_When you have never felt it?_

_I do this for yours, though_

_And the yearning grows more each day._

_By Carola Dittmann_

Two strong hands clamped her head in a locked position; and two amethyst orbs filled with so much hurt and confusion studied her features for what he feared to be the last time. He had gotten progressively closer to her as she had tried to explain to him, but her words had blurred into a thick fogginess as she felt his hot breath on her face - she smelt that sweet smell of herbs and spice that gave her butterflies.

"Chase-"

His lips meshed against hers, hungry and desperate. Those lips that she had longed for… and it felt so right.

Her mind spun, the situation was just too out of script… and almost impossible to her in a way. He was supposed to support her, to hold her and tell her it would be okay and that it would all be for the best in the end. Was this his way of telling her something?

She wanted to kiss him back, of course, and she tried incredibly hard, but she couldn't. She was frozen.  
>There were so many mixed emotions that she didn't know what to feel or what to do or what to say.<p>

Here was her best friend, her rock, the one person she felt she could turn to in any situation… kissing her, messing with her mind and on top of everything making the current situation even harder than it had to be.

"Chase please," her words were muffled by his lips as she tried to push him away. She didn't want it to be like this… to end like this. She didn't want to be plagued with thoughts of what could've been.

He pulled away slowly, yet his eyes stayed closed.

"You can't do this Molly!" He grumbled through gritted teeth, his hands leaving her face to ball into fists and connect with the fence behind her. She felt the wood creak and vibrate off her back, whining with the threat of collapsing. He'd always have that fiery temper, and usually Molly was the only one that could calm him… but this time she wasn't so sure.

Her mind searched urgently for something to say, but what could she say? There was nothing she could do but curse her father's soul for taking her from the one thing she ever truly cared about.

Eyes wide and body trembling she watched him. Several strands of peach blond hair had fallen from his pins and were hanging out of place. His brow was furrowed and his eyes… those eyes she'd never ever forget, those eyes that would haunt her thoughts and dreams, furious.

Upon her failure of a reply, he was gone. Whether it was the last time she'd see him or not she wasn't sure. She watched him tear off down the dirt path, hands and jaw clenched, apron ties flying.

She raised a shaky hand and let her fingers brush gently over her lips. Tears pricked in her eyes and an all too familiar lump formed in her throat.

"What just happened?" She whispered to herself.

_~::~_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**To avoid confusion the introduction was taken from the middle of the story and each chapter up until then will be scenes from Molly's memory of arriving on the island and meeting Chase etcetera, written in the 1st person. Also, the writing in italics is song lyrics. Thanks for the reviews, favourites and alerts, please keep them coming and remember, I don't own anything. **

**BETA-D BY ELLY, YEAH! **

~::~

It was cold. That was my first impression of the goddess forsaken island. It was also quiet - something I wasn't used to. The first islander I had met smelt like soil and animals; nasty. Immediate response: I wanted to go home.

As I trailed my luggage through the dilapidated town there were unkind words thought towards my parents; my father especially. A selfish man who my mother had always said had my best interest at heart. I guess I'd have to find out how sending me to my great grandfather's derelict farm was good for me.

Dropping my bags and holding my chestnut bangs out of my eyes, I studied the small crumpled map given to me by Cain from the local ranch. After several moments of glancing around confusedly, I turned the map 180 degrees where everything seemed to make more sense.

"Cello farm," I said to myself, sighing and loading up once more. I followed the dirt path glancing back towards town, still not a soul insight.

Weeds… boulders… tree stumps… dirt…

"Home sweet home," I said sarcastically, giving the old wooden porch a kick and watching it sway precariously before mounting it. As I fumbled with the key in the rusty lock, I wondered why I was wasting my time. It would almost have been easier to climb through the hole in the roof.

When it eventually opened I stumbled in, dumping my luggage just beyond the door and wiping my brow. My eyes scanned the room trying to find a positive in this incredibly negative situation.

There wasn't one.

~::~

Windows were flung open, dusty white sheets hung over the porch railings, and broken furniture flew out the front door and collected in a large heap. One night in that shack and I was having difficulty breathing. Things had to shape up fast if I was going to stay there, and, given my stubborn attitude, I wasn't giving up.

"Miss? Ahem, excuse me?" I could just about make the voice out over ripping and banging. I paused, momentarily squinting out the front door to see a small, stout man inspecting the pile of furniture carefully. He was smartly dressed in a pale blue suit; hair perfectly quaffed and gelled, cheeks pink and rosy.

"Just…just one second!" I called, taking a step back and shoving the table aside to clear my way to the door. I immerged from the dust cloud with a cough, squinting to see the man who too squinted to see me.

"Morning," I spluttered.

"Good morning miss, how are you today?" He asked, clasping his hands together in front of his round body and rocking once on his heels.

"Wonderful," I lied "And you sir?"

The man nodded.

"Glad to be alive on such a heavenly morning. My name is Hamilton, Mayor of Harmonica Town. And your name is…?"

"Molly."

~::~

The fact that it was a little sunnier and a lot less windy seemed to make the island a lot more appealing that particular day. It was old and traditional, each little house so different and unique; clearly fixed to suit its inhabitant's individual needs. A large church sat high on a hill, the winding streets of the town stretching out in front of it.  
>The town was a lot busier. In fact, everybody seemed to be so busy they didn't even notice me.<p>

"Excuse me-"

"Sorry Miss, cows can't milk themselves."

"Hello there-"

"Terribly sorry, this paper work must get to the town hall, asap."

With a sigh, I parked myself on a small wooden bench. I had plenty of things to do, but I wanted to talk to somebody! After all, there's only so much digging around in a dusty old shack one person can do in a day.

"Well howdy little missy," a country voice boomed in my ear. My eyes, which were concentrated on the ground, widened and refocused on a pair of brown leather cowboy boots complete with tassels, spurs, the lot. In front of me now stood a tall blonde woman, her hair tied neatly back in a ponytail, her fists resting on her hips as she rocked back and forth.  
>"Hey," I replied rather meekly. The woman looked so strong and friendly it was a little overwhelming.<p>

"Ain't seen you round here b'fore. I'm Kathy!" She stuck her hand out towards me, her deep emerald green eyes blinking in the strong sunlight. I placed my hand in hers and she shook it firmly.

"Molly. It's nice to meet you."

She grinned a toothy grin and swept a few stray strands of hair out of her eyes. She was beautiful. If all the girls on the island looked like her there wasn't a hope in hell for someone as plain as me getting noticed.

"Well it's mighty fine to meet you too. So what brings ya here Molly? Not exactly a tourist destination!" She laughed loudly, slapping her hand on her thigh and stomping a boot. I chuckled along with her impishly, my laugh sounding like nothing more than a whisper alongside her echoing guffaw.

"I'm taking over the old farm. It used to be my great grandfather's."

Kathy's jaw dropped.

"Well I'll be! Heck, no-one's lived there for as long as I can remember. I'll bet that place falls down round ya," she began laughing again.

"Kathy!" Another loud voice boomed from the entrance to the 'Brass Bar'. She immediately stopped laughing and winced. "Stop dilly-dallyin' and get to washin' some dishes!"

"Alright pa!" She yelled back at the large balding man who simply rolled his eyes and disappeared back indoors. "Hey, whyn't ya stop by the bar tonight? Most of the town folk gather there in the evenin's. It'll give you a chance to get to know a few people."

I opened my mouth to reply but she was already gone.

"Bye!" She called over her shoulder.

"Bye," I called back weakly.

~::~

At around 7.30pm, I made my way to the bar. Kathy was nothing but welcoming towards me, but I had a feeling not everybody would be.

The sky was already a deep blue, the first few stars starting to appear along with the faint outline of the moon. The town was dead once more, a few streets lamps flickering on and a whistling breeze sweeping through the streets. The bar, however, seemed to be pretty busy, each window emitting a strong yellow glow.

As I entered, the door closed with a soft thump behind me. It was warm and cosy with a lingering scent of freshly cooked food and a slight hint of alcohol. A song played over two small speakers which I immediately recognized to be 'Sedona Sunrise'.

Most tables were already filled; Kathy was busy serving tables along with her father who I'd caught a glimpse of earlier. There was a low murmur as each table had their individual conversations, the occasional clink of glasses or clatter of cutlery on plates adding to the general soft atmosphere.

_I was a city boy,  
>Caught up in a city way.<em>

As my eyes scanned across the room, I spotted a few empty stools over by the bar and decided they were my best bet. I made my way over, hopping up onto one of them and resting my elbows on the counter…

… And that's when I saw him.

_A nitty gritty boy,  
>Out all night and always gettin' blown away.<em>

He stood on the other side of the bar top, leaning up against the sink unit drying out a beer jug with an old dish rag. He was tall with milky white skin and peach blond hair clipped back in three bobby pins. He wore a black button down shirt with the sleeves pushed up, covered by a long maroon apron, the tie wrapped around twice. As he worked, his foot tapped to the music.

_There ain't no breeze to cool the heat of love._

I couldn't help but stare at him. As long as he didn't notice, what harm was I doing? He was perfect.

His eyes suddenly connected with mine. They were a deep amethyst and glinted as a smirk grew over his lips.

_She was a city girl,  
>With no responsibility.<em>

He'd noticed.

"Can I help you?" He asked bluntly, raising a questionable brow and placing the mug he'd been drying on a large shelf behind him.

"Uh…y-yes, can I just get a soda?" I stammered. I could feel my cheeks getting hotter and hotter, luckily he didn't seem to notice… or care.

_A pretty little city girl,  
>All fired up and what's that got to do to me?<em>

He nodded simply, swinging the cloth over his shoulder and grabbing a glass. I took a few coins out of my pocket and pushed them over the counter, letting my head fall into my hands as I massaged my temples.

_There ain't no breeze to cool the heat of love._

A few moments later, he placed the glass in front of me, removing the coins and disappearing off towards the register. The island was going to take some getting used to, that was guaranteed. I glanced at the bartender. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all.

_It's as clear as a sunrise in Sedona._

At that moment, Kathy appeared out of nowhere behind the bar with an empty tray resting on her shoulder. She passed the bartender and emitted a loud yelp as his cloth swatted her butt.

"Chase! Grow up!" She snapped, slapping his arm and sticking her tongue out at him. She set down her tray and wiped her brow. "Oh! Hey there Molly!" She beamed.

_Just what it is,  
>That's blowin' in the wind.<em>

"Hi," I smiled sheepishly, taking a sip of soda.

Kathy paused for a moment and then jumped almost as of something or somebody had discretely pinched her.

"Molly, this is Chase. Chase, this is Molly," she took a step to the side my eyes locking with Chase's once more. "Molly's takin' over that ol' rundown farm."

"Nice meeting you," I practically squeaked, my cheeks getting warm again.

He nodded simply in reply, the look in his eyes almost telling a story.

_It's the fire in her eyes,  
>It's the tear when she cries,<br>It's the heat when I fall on my knees that I'm thinkin' of._

Kathy glanced back and forth between us, her eyes glinting cheekily as she nodded once slowly.

"Well, I'm gonna go let you two get to know each other," she sang, waiting for another moment as Chase tore his gaze from mine and grabbed another glass out of the sink. "I'll see ya later Molly."

I nodded letting my finger trace round the top of the glass.

_There ain't no breeze to cool the heat of love._

_~::~_


	3. Chapter 3

A Touch Unfelt

Chapter 3

From that evening, going to the bar had become a regular occurrence. And by regular I mean every night.

I would arrive there around 7pm and sit at my usual spot by the bar. That smirk that always crept across Chase's face as I proceeded to give him my order even though I ordered the same thing every night.

He placed my food in front of me before sitting down to listen to my daily farm rants to which he would laugh whilst I dramatically slumped in a state of despair.

"If you hate it so much, why don't you just leave?" He asked, and it was a good question. But the answer was:

"Because I don't hate it!" To which he would roll his eyes and tousle my hair before returning to washing dishes et cetera.

I liked Chase. He was… normal, I guess; very unlike most of the others on the island. I felt like I could talk to him, because he listened. Well, he looked like he did.

~::~

"So…the fireworks are tomorra night. You two thinkin' of goin?" Kathy nudged me as she continued to leave a tray of empty glasses clearly for Chase to wash. Just another chore dragging him away from me…

There was a moments silence as I glanced at the waiter whose face was almost as red as mine.

"W-well, I probably have to work… it doesn't have to be a 'couples' thing anyway," he stammered, letting his gaze drop from mine as he brushed a few stray strands of peach hair out of his eyes. That butterfly sensation that had burst into my stomach kind of dropped a little. Was he making an excuse?

"Yeah… I should probably be working too," I sighed, taking a small mouthful of risotto and continuing to push the rest around with my fork glumly.

Kathy glanced between Chase's look of embarrassment and mine of disappointment and laughed heartily.

"Why, don't be so silly! You know nobody works on a festival! Come on, it'll be fun."

Our gazes locked once more.

"… I've never seen fireworks before," I admitted, hoping he'd feel sorry for me.

The corners of his mouth twitched until an absolutely irresistible smile formed.

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt…" It had worked.

I couldn't help but grin. Chase was a weakness (and a distraction) that I almost prayed I wouldn't bump into, but hey - the words 'fate' and 'destiny' spring to mind, right?

Kathy looked almost baffled.

"Wow, Chase actually agreeing to go to a festival? You must be special Molly!" She laughed again, throwing a wink at Chase before moving off to clear more tables. He blushed deeply which was quickly transferred.

Kathy loved messing with us. I watched as she lingered around Owen the blacksmith, twirling a long strand of golden hair. Someday I'd give her a taste of her own medicine.

~::~

The next night he arrived at my door exactly on time. As he waited for me to finish getting ready, he wandered into the kitchen, long nimble fingers running lightly over the counter top.

"You don't cook much, do you?" He asked with a smirk as I struggled to get my boot on. There he stood, in his cotton blue button down, hair perfectly quaffed, eyes sparkling. It was hard not to stare but I did my best to resist.

"N-no…I don't need to. I eat your risotto every day."

His smooth chuckle echoed around my small house and sent chills up my spine. This has got to stop!

"I could teach you… if you wanted," he asked dropping his gaze to my pot of utensils. He lifted a whisk which still had a label attached and then dropped it back in. His eyes suddenly widened due to the realisation of the way he had said that last phrase.

"I didn't mean that to sound saucy by the way!" He added in almost a panic.

I giggled - it was adorable.

"It totally sounded saucy," I joked, standing up and tucking my bangs behind my ear. He scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "but it sounds great, I really do need to learn."

A grin spread over his lips but he quickly wiped it off.

"Eh… yeah, cool," he said, casually returning back towards the door and holding it open for me.

The walk to the beach was… well, a little awkward at times. That's what you get when you're pushed into a 'date' by a precocious barmaid friend. But of course this wasn't a date... obviously. We walked slowly, Chase's hands buried in his pockets, mine clasped in front of me.

"So you've really never seen fireworks?" Chase spoke up above the drowning silence, bar the echoes of our shoes on the pavement.

"Nope. Fireworks aren't legal in the inner city, too risky," I sighed at how boring my life was. I really had done and seen very little.

"Well, I hope you're not disappointed. I mean it's certainly not the best display I've ever seen!" We chuckled. Harmonica town would always be Harmonica town: satisfactory and proud.

The fireworks were sensational. Better than what I imagined and definitely not a disappointment. The colours, the noise, the smell… the company. He sat quietly by my side, letting me enjoy them in peace. His pale, milky skin changed colour as the fireworks did, the sparkling images reflected in his eyes as he watched calmly. I could've stayed there forever, but all good things come to an end. The crowd applauded and the bartender helped me to my feet once more.

"So, um… yeah. I'll see ya," he smiled pleasantly with a nod, and then he was gone.

"B-bye," I replied waving meekly at his hastily retreating outline. He wasn't one for social events as I quickly gathered.

I walked home that night a little disheartened. Nothing to do with the festival of course but I had sort of hoped he'd have walked me home… even a kiss on the cheek, but that might've been pushing it. Maybe the eye I had thought he was giving me was my imagination.

After all… I was only a common farm girl.

~::~

"Not like that! Jeez Molly, haven't you ever cracked an egg before?" The peach blond man scolded with a sigh of despair.

"Actually, no. Show me then, Smarty-McChef-ass - you're supposed to be teaching me, after all," I dropped the egg into the bowl in defiance and took a step back with folded arms and a perched eyebrow.

Chase smirked, stepping in my former place and carefully taking the egg out of the bowl. My cockiness dissolved as he cracked the egg perfectly off the edge of the bowl and threw the shell into the bin. He then turned to me and raised a brow to which I ignored, shoving him aside and grabbing another egg. He simply chuckled and leaned up against the counter watching my actions carefully. However, even after his perfect demonstration, I still managed to get it wrong; my hand dripped with egg yolk, the odd piece of shell floating in the mixture. I groaned.

"Can't we make something else… that doesn't involve eggs?" I finally asked, wiping my hand on my apron and looking pleadingly at my sconce of a teacher.

He stared at me for a moment and then shook his head, picking up another egg and handing it to me.

"No way. You'll get it."

I rolled my eyes and sighed, trying again.

And again.

And again.

"You two look like you're having fun," Maya commented, setting a canister of wood polish and a cloth down on the counter and grinning. She often helped out at the brass bar as Kathy and Hayden had an incapability to clean to any standard.

"Can you crack an egg Maya?" I asked her in desolation.

"Are you kidding me? She can barely open an egg box!" Chase sniped, glancing at her as if she was some sort of imbecile.

Maya paused for a moment, her face reddening. As she clearly couldn't think of a response she scurried off with her head down. What a jerk!

I punched his arm forcefully, a cold glare scanning over his smug expression.

"You don't have to be so rude to her!" I snapped at him.

I hated the way he treated Maya. She was constantly trying to please him and he treated her like scum. He opened his mouth to reply but then closed it again, clearing his throat and breaking our gaze.

"I think we need to start again… and I'll crack the egg this time," he tipped the contents of the bowl into the sink and dried it quickly. His heckles were clearly up. Apparently nobody ever got the last word with him, but I guess I just had.

As we cooked I had 'accidentally' managed to flick some flour in his face, and of course he was not amused.

"Oh, I see," he said with complete seriousness as he dusted the white powder of his nose and cheeks in a sombre manner. Then, just as I opened my mouth to retort, my face was even more white and powdery than his was. We continued to mess about until we were interrupted by Chase's superior, Yolanda. She cleared her throat and tapped her foot irritably.

He froze, his playful grin melting as he quickly brushed his fallen bangs out of his eyes. I straightened out too, biting my lip to hold back my inevitable laughter, my face flush however hidden by the layer of flour.

"Well, you two seem to be getting along," Kathy sniggered as she appeared beside the small pink-haired woman who looked full of fury.

"Chase! Look at this kitchen! I thought I'd taught you better!"

A smirk crept across Chase's face which caused Kathy's eyes to widen.

"Lighten up Ms Yolanda, we were just having fun."

And their jaws literally hit the floor. Chase was never this relaxed around Yolanda, he was always sharp to attention with her. Were my plans for getting him to loosen already taking effect?

"I started it m'am, it's really my fault. I'm terribly sorry," I cut in, bowing my head guiltily. She raised an eyebrow and let out a sharp hmph.

"Well Miss Molly, please keep your fun and games for elsewhere. Get it cleaned," she ordered as she marched off towards one of the back rooms.

Once she was out of sight and we were in silence, Chase sniggered.

"Well aren't you quite the rebel!" Kathy teased, throwing me a wink and dragging Maya off with her.

"Sorry for getting you in trouble," I piped up bashfully. Chase just shrugged, raising a hand and dusting some of the flour off his cheeks.

"Don't worry about it. I need to learn to loosen up…and you need to learn to cook!"

"Oh, you went there didn't you?"

~::~


End file.
